School is still in session
by ShortAtntionSpaz
Summary: The SoR are in 8th grade, and are still under the influence of Dewey. What happens when they come in contact with someone as crazy as they are?


A/N: I know, I know. I don't own School of Rock, or anything else, other than the eccentric Connors family. This is my first attempt at SoR fiction… I hope you like it.

Oh yeah, I want to know what you think of my title... I'm not so sure about it. Have any suggestions?

* * *

"Class! Class!" Mrs. Greenwood called out, trying to get her unruly students to calm down.

Ever since they had been told on that fateful day to "stick it to the man" back in fifth grade, they hadn't been too forthcoming when it came to listening to teachers. Now, they were in eighth grade, at Horace Green Prepatory School's sister school, Wallace Rund Middle School. Due to the fact that Wallace Rund was a very small school, and by the planning of Summer Hathaway, they had all gotten their schedules rearranged, and were in mostly the same classes, especially their second period math, Mrs. Greenwood's class.

Their teacher, Mrs. Greenwood had found a few ways of getting their attention. "Plug your ears." She warned Ms. Campbell, the principle, and a new student, as she picked up one of those air horn can things, and blew it, causing almost everyone in the room to jump.

"Owww! What was that for, Mrs. G?" Marco asked, shaking his head, trying to get his ears to stop ringing.

"If you would listen the first time I try to get your attention, there would be no need for this." Mrs. Greenwood declared, shaking the air horn can in the air. "Now Ms. Campbell wants to introduce someone to you."

All eyes turned to the new student standing next to Ms. Campbell. For reasons unknown to the rest of the class, she wasn't yet dressed in the obligatory plaid skirt and white blouse. Instead, she had on a pair of faded denim jeans with a hole in one knee, long enough that they almost completely covered her shoes, and a bright orange hoodie that was adorned with buttons and large safety pins, along with quite a few patches. She had a messenger bag across her back, slung over one shoulder. Her brown hair barely skimmed her shoulders, and she had a brown woolen newsboy styled cap set askew on her head. As she smiled across the room, her eyes sparkled through her blue tinted prescription glasses.

Clearing her throat, Ms Campbell looked at the class. No one even looked at her. All eyes were on the girl standing next to her. With a shrug, she started hear speech anyway. "Class, I would like you to welcome a new student into your midst. I've got to get back to the office, so I'll let her introduce herself." Ms. Campbell finished, nodding at Mrs. Greenwood before going out the door.

"Well, then, tell us a little bit about yourself." Mrs. Greenwood prompted with a nod.

"Hi. Um, the name's Calyx, no jokin. My parents moved us here from Cali, and before that, Missouri, and before that, Washington, and before that, I don't really remember. They promised this was the last move though. Any questions, or can I sit down?" She asked sweetly, turning to Mrs. Greenwood.

"You may find a seat." Mrs. Greenwood consented.

Looking around the room, Calyx noted that there was only one desk that wasn't filled. She made her way over to it, only to notice that a blonde boy with spiked up hair had his feet in the empty seat as he was slouched comfortably.

"Hey, nice chucks." Calxy commented, lifting her pant leg to show her own worn orange converse chucks, laced with purple and green laces. "But can I sit down?"

The kid just smirked and left his feet where they were.

"I see how it is. Don't take kindly to strangers, do you?" Calyx asked with a smile. "What's your name?"

His face broke into a grin, as he looked up at her and informed her, "Spazzy McGee."

Shaking her head with disbelief, Calyx informed the boy, "Hmmm, that does seem to be a problem."

"What, you don't like the name? I'm heartbroken!" he said with a feigned crushed look.

"No, actually, I like the name… it just happens to be a lot like mine." She said, turning her messenger bag around so the front flap faced him, monogrammed with her nickname. "Nice to meet you, I'm The Spaz." She said holding out her hand. "Spaz for short."

The whole class erupted with a chorus of "Ohhhhhhh!" as he read the name emblazoned on the front of her bag, "The Spaz"

Before putting his own had out to shake with hers, he spit into his palm, and looked into her eyes, challenging her.

Without hesitation, she spit in her own palm, and grabbed his hand before he could pull it back, and gave him a firm handshake.

Not expecting her to take the challenge, he quickly sat up, pulling his feet out of the seat, and looking around for something to wipe his hand off on.

Using only her dry hand, Calyx rummaged through her bag until she found a pocket pack of Kleenex, and some hand sanitizer. She wiped the excess moisture from her palm, and squirted hand sanitizer on her hand before passing back the Kleenex and little bottle of hand sanitizer.

"Thanks. By the way, it's Freddy." He said, knowing that in this small of a school, it would be a whole two minutes at the most before she found out.

"Calyx CassiaCilla Connors."

"Seriously?" Zack asked from his seat next to Freddy's.

"Yeah. My parents are daft." Calyx said with a nod. "I've come to terms with it though."

"The name, or the fact that your parents are daft?" Summer asked, meandering up the aisle to sit on Marta's desk, who sat next to Calyx, in front of Zack.

"Both actually… at least I was only the third child… they really got brave after they had Chuck."

"Chuck? What's so bad about that?" Marta wanted to know.

"Chuck is my younger sister." Calyx said with a sincere look.

"Seriously?" Freddie asked. After getting a nod to confirm it, he asked, "Just how many kids did your parents have?"

"Seven. Sean, Moss, Myself, Chuck, Jedidiah, Cassiopeia, and are you ready for this? … Newt."

They all erupted with laughter.

"I don't believe you!" Summer stated.

Shrugging, Calyx told her, "You don't have to." Before the air horn of Mrs. Greenwood's went off again.

"Now, we only have twenty minutes of class left, lets get to work!" Mrs. Greenwood barked.

"Aww, come on, Mrs. G! We had a test yesterday! Haven't we worked hard enough for one week?" Marco pleaded from his seat in the front.

"I'm not going to keep your attention, am I?" Mrs. G asked them somewhat defeatedly.

"No." the whole class chorused.

"Alright, but only because you all did so well on your test yesterday. Tomorrow though, it's back to the math!" She agreed with a sigh, sitting at her desk and pulling out a book.

While they were all chitchatting, the time passed quickly, and before they knew it, the bell rang. Calyx pulled out the schedule that Ms. Campbell had given her, and Summer looked at it over her shoulder.

"Well, you've got English with most of us next period." Summer stated.

"You should take her to the office to get her schedule changed." Marta declared with a laugh.

Calyx looked at Marta and Summer with confusion.

"Summer's in with the office staff, they love her… She helped us all get into the same class." Marta explained.

Slightly confused, Calyx asked as they walked out into the hall, "Who all is this 'us' you speak of?"

"We are the School of Rock." Summer stated. "Well, it started in fifth grade… then it became an after school program. You doing anything after school tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of. I'd have to check in with my parents before I did anything." Calyx said with a shrug.

"We'll explain it all later." Marta reassured as they led her into another classroom.

Calyx walked up to the teacher, and showed him the schedule that she had gotten from Ms. Campbell. Mr. Nedley told her to sit down wherever she wanted; there was no assigned seating in his class.

Summer and Marta had already saved her a seat, back in the corner with Zack, and a few other faces she recognized from second period.

Third period passed really quickly, as the class had an open discussion about the book they had just read, _Of Mice and Men,_ and pretty quickly they all rushed to the lunchroom to eat.

It being an expensive private school, everyone was provided with lunch. After going through the line with Summer, Marta, Zack, and a guy she learned his name was Gordon, they all made their way towards a table in the center of the lunchroom, carrying a tray with lasagna, French bread, their choice of fruit and vegetables, and a glass of milk.

A large group all flocked together to the table, Calyx noting that it seemed that everyone that sat there was in their second period math class.

A few minutes into lunch, something caught Calyx's eye. Looking out into the lunchroom, she noticed her little sister standing in the middle of the lunchroom, sticking out like a sore thumb as she was, without a uniform. She was glancing around for somewhere to sit, looking as if she was getting nervous.

Without hesitation, Calyx hopped out of her seat, and walked over to her.

"Hey sis." Calyx greeted, grabbing the apple from her tray and taking a big bite out of it, knowing that she hated apples. "Over here, I'll make room for you."

With a grateful smile, she followed Calyx over to the table.

Watching the whole thing with curiosity, Summer realized the other new girl had to be related to Calyx. Calyx was a whole lot taller, and sturdier looking next to the petite girl with her, but there were similarities. They had the same big wide green eyes, and the same nose, and the same brown hair, though the shorter girl's hair hung nearly to her waist.

"Hey guys, this is my little sis, Chuck." Calyx introduced. "Chuck, that's Summer, Zack, Gordon, Alicia, Marta, and Spazzy Mc Gee." She said, introducing the ones closest to them.

Raising her eyebrows, Chuck asked her, "Is that allowed?"

"Yeah, he earned it." Calyx said, taking another bite of her apple, and talking with her mouth full. "He spit shook with me."

Looking at him strangely, Chuck asked him, "Ya a newsies fan or something?"

"Our history teacher made us watch it last week." Freddie explained. "I'd been waiting for someone to try it out on." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Is your real name Chuck?" Marta asked.

With a grin, she answered, "Yeah. I was wondering how long it would take someone to ask that. Yeah, my real name is Chuck."

"And you don't go by a nickname?" Summer asked with disbelief.

"Why bother, Chuck is so much better than any nickname." Chuck grinned.

* * *

A/N: Um, I know you may classify this as a mary-sue… but some story idea just happen when I ask myself "What would I have done in that situation?" … Plus, I wanted the conflict with the nicknames! Hehehe 

--Spaz


End file.
